Such a stack can for instance consist of a stack of magazines or a number of foil strips stacked on top of each other.
In the case of a stack of magazines, these are stacked at a placing location to a height which can vary from 5 to 50 cm. The stack must then be bundled for dispatch. During transport however, the magazines can begin to slide relative to each other as a result of the mechanical forces exerted thereon.
Stacked foil strips may for instance be intended for a device for manufacturing plastic bags. The stacked foils are placed in a welding station where the foil strips are welded to each other. It is important that a weld is applied at the correct position in the welding station, for instance for the side edges and at the position of an arranged handle with handle reinforcement.
For both the above stated cases use can be made of static electricity to hold together the stacked objects. After the static electricity has been applied an electric field is formed which ensures that the stacked objects are held together. This manner of stacking is however found to be insufficiently reliable. In the holding together of the stacked foil strips the drawback moreover occurs that foil strips are so firmly connected together that it is difficult or impossible to open the formed bag, this being particularly disadvantageous if the bag is filled automatically.